


浅草没马蹄

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 2





	浅草没马蹄

一

厨房里的锅盖被排骨豆腐汤撑开，咕噜噜地往外冒着热气，浓郁的肉香氤氲在四周。

张艺兴手忙脚乱地放下正在晾的衣服，往卧室喊:“吴世勋！把火关了！”

等炖锅端出来放下，张艺兴倒吸着气摸了摸耳垂，哀怨地看向这才走出来的吴世勋，他一边夹着耳边的手机快速地讲着话，一边系着领带。眼神丝毫没有分给张艺兴一点。

张艺兴安静地用汤勺扒拉着豆腐，滑嫩完整的豆腐块被碾成碎末。听着巨大的关门声，他开始晃着双腿出神。

已经几天了，吴世勋，似乎把自己当空气一样。

“世勋怎么了？”张艺兴垂下眼睑，有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子。

零点。

吴世勋带着浓重的酒气推开房门，摸索着打开灯。

沙发里躺着正在酣睡的人儿，卷曲的头发垂在额前，不合身的卫衣套在身上显得他更加瘦小。

桌上，摆着一杯牛奶。

床上，放着叠好的衬衫。

吴世勋烦闷地扯开纽扣，隐约记得自己不曾收过衣服。揉了揉太阳穴，索性眼睛一闭倒在床上不再细想。

二

应酬后的胃痛如海潮般袭来，吴世勋强撑着直起身子，在花花绿绿的药罐中翻找着胃药。

跌跌撞撞地走向餐桌，就着温水将药片吞下肚，熟络地撕开旁边的水果糖放进嘴里，等着那份甜腻融化苦味。

吴世勋颓然地要瘫坐在地上，又猛地站起来，难以置信地看着手上的糖纸。

额头冒出了细密的冷汗，但不是因为疼痛，窗外明媚的暖阳似乎也驱散不了心底的寒意。

张艺兴打着哈欠走出来，揉着眼睛嘟嘟嚷嚷地说:“我看你喝那么多酒准备的。话说吃糖可以吗……”

也许是最近太敏感了，吴世勋想着，咬碎嘴里的糖咽了下去。

稍微整理了下乱翘的头发，吴世勋打开电脑开始工作。修长的手指快速地敲打着，有些疲惫的双眼始终盯着屏幕。

今天是周末啊，为什么要让自己那么累啊吴世勋。张艺兴紧皱着眉想，懒洋洋地移到厨房冲了杯咖啡。

“世勋怎么不理我啊。”

自言自语着，张艺兴把咖啡悄悄放在吴世勋桌上。碰巧吴世勋转过身来，自然地端起来抿了一口。

“啪！”杯子从吴世勋手里滑落，在地上碎成几片，滚烫的液体溅在脚上好像也没有痛感似的。

他惊恐地瞪大双眼，看向张艺兴的方向。

“我没有泡过咖啡。”

三

少了牛奶的冰箱，不在原位的物品，洗干净的衣服，莫名其妙出现的咖啡……

又是这样。

“是不是你？张艺兴！！”

张艺兴被震慑地往后退了几步，不解地问道:“你在说什么啊？”

“我这不在这吗？哈哈。”

“我疯了吧……”吴世勋逐渐平复下颤抖的肩膀。

“他已经死了。”

他平静的声音传来，张艺兴感到后颈有些黏腻的不适感，呆愣着用手一抹。

殷红的血。

随即听到了耳边逐渐放大的鸣笛声。

11月9号。

张艺兴，死于交通事故。

四

张艺兴和吴世勋在一起三年多。

数不清吵了多少架，闹了多少次分手。

那天也是，吴世勋晚了两小时回家。

“大忙人还知道回来啊。”张艺兴倚在门边阴阳怪气着。

在外忙得天旋地转的吴世勋憋着一肚子客户那受的气，没想到在家也不能消停。吴世勋把脱下的外套甩在地上，径直回了卧室，坐下就开始工作。

张艺兴并不打算放过他，追了进来。

“我为了等你到刚才才把冷菜冷饭吃了，你在这给我发什么脾气。”

“张艺兴，我不想和你吵。”吴世勋隐忍着怒气不看张艺兴微红的双眼。

“你记不记得上次一起吃饭是什么时候？”

吴世勋被扰乱得忘了刚才要回复的内容，烦躁地转过椅子:“不记得行了吧。你给我出去。”

“操。”

吴世勋不知道，张艺兴骂了个单字忍住和他大打出手的冲动出了门，在马路边数着红灯的秒数。

每次吵架，张艺兴都选择出来走走独自冷静，等路上行人少了才回去。

即使吵得再过火，多年的习惯还是改不掉。还是会照例给他温一杯热牛奶，照例帮他关电脑。

等回去后，吴世勋往往就道歉了，默不作声地从身后抱住他，或者待他进门后就按在门上疯狂地互吻着，用做爱来结束冷战。

时间一久，就没有热恋时的腻歪了。取而代之的是好几天的不碰面，经常性的争吵。两个人同住一个屋檐下，有时连说话的必要也没有，有时过得像对死敌，稍有些情绪就要弄个你死我活。

可笑的是，他们又离不开彼此。

好像世界上除了对方也爱不了谁了。

“我们是怎么了？”

张艺兴以为，今天也会和以前一样，用激烈的性事带来一两天的平静。

……二十七，二十八，二十九，三十。

绿灯亮了。

五

吴世勋赶到时，病床上躺着张艺兴冰凉的尸体。

那双他曾经最爱的眼睛，再也没有睁开过。

他几乎觉得自己也要完了。

他没有掉一滴眼泪，异常的平静反而让人感到不安。甚至张艺兴的父母也提醒他:“艺兴不在了。”

吴世勋机械地转过头来对张爸张妈说:“他只是睡着了。”

对啊，人死了怎么还会这么好看呢。他只是暂时地，安静地睡过去了而已。

“我们架都没吵完呢。”

“张艺兴怎么可能放过我，等会就要跳起来扇我巴掌了。”

“不过这次我可不躲，不然他又要吓我了。”

“以后都依你还不成吗？”

“艺兴？”

回到和张艺兴住了三年的家，才真实地感受到张艺兴的死亡。

吴世勋突然觉得好累。以前即使再怎么忙，只要想到张艺兴，就觉得都是值得的。

可是这天吴世勋一下子撑不住了。他不知道没有张艺兴还怎么活下去。

他只能让自己更专注于工作，忙到身子垮了才好。这样才不会想起张艺兴。

才不会感到悲伤。

六

张艺兴崩溃地上前一把抓住了吴世勋的衣领:“那我算什么啊？那我怎么还在这里？”

“你说话啊……”

碰上吴世勋的瞬间，吴世勋的视线内突然出现了张艺兴的身影，熟悉的爱人流着泪质问着他。

他一时分不出是高兴还是恐惧，扭头看向穿衣镜，自己正不可思议地往前倾，面前并没有人，却被怪力揪起了衣领显得十分滑稽可笑。

“你，是人是鬼？”半天吴世勋才从牙缝里挤出了几个字。

他觉得这几天的精神冲击过大，也许明天要把看心理医生提上日程了。

张艺兴有些好笑的松开他，似乎也接受了自己存在的事实:“哈，我这样是鬼吧。”

想起生前自己是怕鬼怕得要命的，如今自己成了鬼难免觉得别扭。

吴世勋小心翼翼地戳了戳他的酒窝，有触碰的实感后舒了口气。

“为什么之前看不见你？”

“不清楚，我也是第一次做鬼。”张艺兴耸了耸肩，“啊也许是我刚刚碰了你。”

“被车撞了后我也没反应过来，刚才才知道自己死了。”

“可能是不甘心就这么死了吧，我还这么年轻呢。”

听着张艺兴絮絮叨叨的声音，吴世勋眼眶一热哭了出来。捞过张艺兴抱在怀里，害怕他再一次消失了。

这是张艺兴死后第一次哭。

好像要把所有难过都哭出来似的，张艺兴也惊讶他一八尺男儿竟有这么多眼泪。

七

他们又在一起生活了。在可以互相触碰，仅彼此看见的日子里。

怕鬼的人，不，怕鬼的鬼开始研究灵异事件，什么恐怖电影，什么志怪小说找了一堆来看。甚至让吴世勋打探附近有没有什么灵异的传闻，阴森的鬼宅。好让他了解了解同类。

不过张艺兴是真的不像鬼，除了他低于常人的体温。

在吴世勋眼里，张艺兴还是会蹦会跳，会吃会睡，甚至还会洗漱。而且那副温顺如初的模样丝毫没有电视里描述的让人感到危险。

“我就说电视剧都是假的吧。”吴世勋笑得眼睛弯成了月牙，“你们鬼就没有什么特异功能吗？”

“比如，穿墙，瞬移什么的。”

张艺兴吞下一块苹果嚼了嚼，认真地想了想:“有吧……”

两个中二少年突然就兴奋起来，跃跃欲试地想打开新世界。穿了几次卧室与厨房后张艺兴就腻了，瘫倒在床上嚷嚷着要吃菠萝油。

吴世勋欣慰地露出老父亲的微笑:还好他不是恶鬼，不然餐厅得破产了。

八

吴世勋温暖的手覆上自己的腰时，张艺兴明显颤抖了一下。

“我……”

吴世勋深邃的眼眸凝视着张艺兴越垂越下的眼皮，摇了摇头:“你是鬼，也是我男朋友。”

“可是我很冷。”

“没事。”

迟疑了一会，张艺兴才试着将唇送到吴世勋面前。冰凉的触感并没有让吴世勋觉得不适，对张艺兴的迷恋反而使他更加地想要索取。

他轻锁住张艺兴的后颈，细细啃咬着饱满的下唇，舌尖灵巧地探进牙关内与之缠绵。另一只手牢牢地将他圈在怀里，时不时地探进薄如蝉翼的睡衣里抚摸着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

吴世勋的几番挑逗让张艺兴觉得似乎重新拥有了体温，盛满了情欲的下垂眼暧昧地看向他，映入吴世勋烧红的眼里。

只怕这不是鬼，而是只妖精吧。

轻轻一推张艺兴就直直地陷进了床单里，吴世勋利落地褪去两人的衣服，大手伸进张艺兴的臀缝里扩张着，灵异的体质甚至不需要润滑就直接可以放进去。

甬道被缓慢地捅进两根手指，张艺兴忍不住抬起双腿环上吴世勋窄瘦的腰际，难耐地倾泻出几声喘息。

“果然是妖精。”

吴世勋的身下已经涨得发疼，满脑子想着要做到张艺兴哭着求饶才好。

湿滑的内壁让吴世勋感到惊喜，滚烫的性器在有些凉的穴内抽送着，新鲜的性体验刺激得他想骂娘。他一边俯下身舔吻着细嫩的肌肤，一边提着张艺兴的大腿挺进。白皙的皮肤本不应有任何瑕疵，此刻也落下了吴世勋的痕迹。

张艺兴被冲撞地意识涣散，无处安放的手在吴世勋的后背留下一道道红印，嘴里胡乱地叫喊着，就是不说吴世勋的名字。

吴世勋了解张艺兴，知道怎么操他才能让他听话，知道在哪个点上发力才能使他毫无保留地接纳自己。

“叫我。”吴世勋撞击着敏感点，不轻不重地打了下张艺兴的臀肉。

“勋……啊……”

张艺兴有些迷乱地呻吟着。乖顺的眼角泛着红，对上吴世勋炽热的视线，只觉得摄人心魄。惹来吴世勋更加发狠的操干，全然不顾身下人的苦苦哀求。

扛不住久违的欢爱，过了一会张艺兴就交代在吴世勋的手中。比常人更为清澈透明的精液令吴世勋看了许久，直看得张艺兴羞赧地别过头去，小声说:“很奇怪吧，和鬼上床。”

“不，很好看啊。”吴世勋勾起嘴角，舔了舔沾了精液的手指，好像品尝的是什么甘泉玉露一般，“也很好吃。”

张艺兴想不到他会有这种举动，羞愤得想封住他的嘴，却被吴世勋用手捅进了后穴，凉丝丝的液体要漏出来又被男人的阳具塞了回去。

吴世勋附在他耳边轻笑着说:“你看你不也吃得很开心吗？”随着他身下不紧不慢的动作，张艺兴的眼神开始失焦，任凭身上的饿狼将自己翻来覆去地折腾。

昏暗的卧室里仅剩两个交缠的身影，连月亮都羞涩地藏在云层里不愿出来，只朦胧地透出一点光。  
  
  
九

“张艺兴。男。亡于2017年11月9日。职业杂志编辑。”

男人眯起狭长的双眼翻看着手中笔记本模样的东西。身后的银发垂在地上，犹如溪水蜿蜒。

手指停留在一页纸处，他抬眸看向张艺兴。

“未婚。”

“是你没错吧？” 

张艺兴听见自己细若蚊蝇的声音应了一下。

银发像是很满意于自己的答复，但他审讯的眼神让张艺兴浑身不自在。

“在人间徘徊是有什么遗憾吗？”

“嗯。”

“是否放不下这段姻缘？”

“嗯。”

“缘分已尽切勿折人阳寿，速速上路吧。”

“嗯……”张艺兴摇了摇头。

“两个选择。”银发从长袍里取出一段红绸，“喝孟婆汤，忘了他。”

红绸放入张艺兴的手心里。他试探地问。

“还有呢？”

十

时间一久，张艺兴的存在也就见怪不怪。

吴世勋甚至觉得身体变轻后更适合拥抱了。可以从后面环住张艺兴的身子。可以埋在张艺兴的颈窝处，嗅着似有若无的奶香。可以心安理得地接受着重新拥有张艺兴，如同劫后余生后的快感。

墓地也不再去了。

“那个，世勋。”张艺兴抿起一个酒窝，眼里的温柔像要滴出水来，“你嫁给我吧。”

吴世勋也笑了，伸手将他揽在靠近心脏很近的位置:“好啊。” 他环顾了下房间，指指点点了几处。

“那这里，这，还有那里，全都换成新的。”他的语气果真是新婚丈夫，“桌布要蓝色的，窗帘要紫色，地毯要灰色的。”

“对了，我们可以养一条比熊。”

“还有还有……”

“够了。”张艺兴直起身，“就，别说了。”

你说的这些，我都做不到。

他紧了紧手里的红绸，不再看吴世勋。

吴世勋有些错愕地看向落荒而逃的张艺兴，眼底藏不住的失落。室外的光亮逐渐暗去。

他隐约觉得要下雨了。

  
十一

成为灵魂状态后，还是第一次出门。

在很远很远的地方响了一声惊雷，然后就开始倾盆下雨。

情绪低落的时候偶尔也是想被雨淋的，全身湿透了最好，湿个发迹也显得悲情。可是雨点还没落到张艺兴的发丝就消失殆尽，使张艺兴甚至同情起路上逃窜的行人。

不知不觉走到了十字路口。

心跳停止的地方。

车水马龙依旧，雨水冲刷着划着斑马线的路面，已经一点血迹也看不到了。

骨头断裂的感觉是真的很痛。张艺兴感到害怕了，蹲在路上失声痛哭，鼻涕眼泪一起流，所幸没人看得见不至于毁了自己一世英名。

突然很想吴世勋。

下一秒张艺兴毫无征兆地闪在吴世勋跟前，慌张地抚摸着他的眼角，挺立的鼻子，到薄唇，从上到下摸了个遍。

望着张艺兴带血的泪痕，吴世勋无奈地拍了拍他的后背:“怎么啦？你这样很惊悚哦。”

张艺兴后知后觉胡乱擦了把脸，苍白如纸的脸糊得更像电影里惨死的恶灵了。

吴世勋耐心地给他擦干净，即使察觉到张艺兴今天的不对劲，也没想询问过。怕听到最不想听的话。

“判官来找过我了。”反倒是张艺兴先开口，“拿着生死簿。”

“你要走了吗？”吴世勋的心绞成一团，张艺兴说的每个字都像在宣判着自己的死刑。

梦是会醒的。他早就该知道。

十二

“哈哈，没啦。”张艺兴像是很自豪地拍了拍胸脯，“我拒绝了。”

过了一会，张艺兴轻轻地说:“我还要娶世勋呢。”

“好好好。”怕张艺兴反悔，吴世勋急忙握住他瘦小的肩膀，“如果我答应你就别走了。”

“嗯。”张艺兴苦涩地点点头，“即使很危险呢？”

“没关系，你不会伤害我。”

张艺兴还想说什么就被吴世勋堵住了嘴，富有肉感的下唇被细细地舔咬着，带有惩罚的意味。

身上的衣物被悉数褪去，吴世勋有些急切地将张艺兴按在床上，裤腰的皮带解了几次才解开，而后粗暴地摔在地上。

后方被横冲直撞的同时，吴世勋低沉着嗓音不断说着喜欢之类的话。他从不是个爱说情话的恋人，这天像是迫切地想证明什么，恨不得把心脏都挖出来给张艺兴看。

被拉着做好几次后，张艺兴侧过身子观察着吴世勋的睡颜，玩弄着他汗湿的头发。

“真这么喜欢我吗？”

“我给过你机会了。”

十三

红绸在张艺兴的手中泛着妖冶的光芒。

“另一个选择，冥婚。”判官如是说道。

“这怎么行？这异地恋隔得太远了吧。”

“谁说你们天人两隔了。”判官像听到什么好笑的事一样笑出了声，“长相厮守，永不分离。”

他将长长的银丝挽在头顶，语气冷了下来:“带走他吧。张艺兴。”

回忆戛然而止，张艺兴颤抖着将红绸系上吴世勋的手腕。

“没事的，我只是太爱他了。”

“他也爱我不是吗？”

“我们永远也不要分开了。”

张艺兴平躺在吴世勋身旁，攥着他的手沉睡过去。

明天，天就晴了。

十四

城市刚从黑夜里醒过来时，厨房里就飘出了包子的香味。

张艺兴睡眼惺忪地把头抵在吴世勋背上，又被吴世勋用手肘挪开。

“别闹。”

看着吴世勋手忙脚乱地把蒸笼从火上拿下来，张艺兴没忍住嘲笑了一番，老大爷似的翘起二郎腿坐在餐桌旁。

“快点儿！我饿！”

“鬼还知道饿。”吴世勋嘀咕了一句，在张艺兴的死亡凝视下露出谄媚的微笑，“您吃，您吃。”

“温馨”的早饭后，吴世勋晃了晃手中的车钥匙:“走，去准备婚礼。”

张艺兴白了一眼，用力把吴世勋推向墙壁。

“大早上的不好吧……”正当吴世勋略带羞涩地护住胸肌时，转眼已来到了商场。

他震惊地张大了嘴，惊慌失措地环顾四周，发现没有其他人后才松了口气。

“放心，监控死角。”张艺兴满不在乎地挥了挥手，招呼吴世勋去选西装。

“先生您穿哪款都很合适呢。”导购小姐端着标准的微笑夸赞着，拿出了一套纯白的西服。

吴世勋微愣了一下，看向右边:“白色你穿好看。”

“您说什么？”导购小姐又取出一条格纹领带递给他。

“啊…我说我朋友穿……”吴世勋笑了一下，“不，我爱人穿很好看。”

“您爱人也是和您一样帅气的人呢。”导购小姐也回了一个微笑。

张艺兴看在眼里，只觉得这一幕闪耀得刺眼。

一路逛下来，吴世勋双手拎着大大小小的购物袋，时而对着身侧说话，时而看着前面嬉笑，引来路人纷纷侧目。

“可惜了，这么帅却是个傻子。”

十五

“就这样？”

“嗯。就这样。”

没有庄严的教堂，没有浪漫的酒店，甚至不需要宴席。

“只要我和你，就够了。”

张艺兴一丝不苟地穿着那套西装，小巧的黑色领结系在领口，十分衬吴世勋的一身黑。

平常蓬松凌乱的头发此刻也撩在脑后，只剩几缕碎发垂在额前，张艺兴也没想到有一天自己会这么好看。

本就外貌优越的吴世勋今晚偷偷捯饬了自己，特意戴了一周年张艺兴送的DW手表，更是帅得不可方物。以至于张艺兴看得晃了神。

“我们真是很配呢。”吴世勋乐开了花，心里满满当当都是对张艺兴的喜欢。柔和的上目线很喜欢，乖顺的眼角很喜欢，下唇的沟壑很喜欢，甜腻的酒窝很喜欢……怎么看怎么喜欢。

张艺兴浅浅地笑了下，缓慢地往后退，视线越过吴世勋延伸到窗边——

清冷的月光下，一个身影伫立着。

“世勋……”张艺兴轻握住吴世勋的手腕，好像扯掉了什么东西。

吴世勋上扬的嘴角开始凝固，抬腿要走近站在阴影里的张艺兴。

“你别过来！”张艺兴喝了一声，眼里无尽的悲凉。

“不然我马上跟判官走。”

张艺兴深吸了一口气，眼角泛红。

“怎么看，你都适合活在世上呢。帅气地，阳光地，活着。”

张艺兴的躯体开始变得透明，月光可以穿过他在地上投下一层薄薄的霜。

“我确实很自私啊，想让你陪我下地狱来着。”

“不要难过太久，稍微哭一会就好。”

双脚已经成了雾态，张艺兴的眼里也蒙着一层水雾。

“就……偶尔想一下我可以吗？”

“张艺兴，因为吴世勋，感到很幸福。”

“所以……”

吴世勋不断摇着头，喉咙干涩得已经吐不出一个字了。

“我放过你。”

张艺兴笼着一层不真切的光，那双眸水光潋滟，让吴世勋溺在那湖水里喘不过气。

月下影和眼前人双双隐去。

带走他的气息，他的音容笑貌，他所有的痕迹。

“吴世勋，祝你幸福。”

The end.  
  


番外1

“不是要举行冥婚吗？”判官饶有兴趣地打量着张艺兴，划掉生死簿上的名字。

“舍不得啦？”

张艺兴淡淡地应道:“你不懂。”

判官眼皮微跳了一下，强按着想把他拍下十八层地狱的手:“你当我白干这差事的，你这样的没有一千也有八百了。”

迷雾里的奈何桥渐渐显现了全貌，张艺兴努力想看清桥下的流水，从深不可测的河底传来呜咽声，犹如万鬼齐哭。

接过还冒着热气的孟婆汤，站在汤药铺里的神慵懒地托着下巴催促他。

“速速喝了好上路。”

“来世我可不可以不要忘记他。”

“来世？”孟婆嗤笑了一声:“你流连人间犯了大罪，指不定投成牲畜呢。”

“若成牛，甘心任他驱使。若成马，也愿供他骑乘。”

孟婆平静地看了他一眼，直起身子将张艺兴手里的汤倾倒了一半，浑浊的液体没入忘川河内。

“Lay，过来。”

听到命令的美人赤着玉足信步走来，毕恭毕敬地跪坐在男爵跟前，宽大的睡袍敞开香肩半露。  
.  
“是，我的主人。”

番外2

有多久了？

吴世勋抬手挡了挡刺眼的阳光，只觉得疲累，和对一切鲜活的事物感到厌烦。

宿醉的感觉真是不好受。

他甚至希望张艺兴9号那天死去就好，然后再也不要回来，不要再留下刻骨铭心的回忆，一遍遍剜着他的心脏，让自己离不了他。

他可以不给自己留一丝闲隙，没命地工作。苟延残喘地活下去也好。

可当以为失而复得了以后，张艺兴再一次离开了，悲伤地离开了。等于又杀了吴世勋一次。

他好想告诉他，不要留他一个人活着，他宁愿和他共赴黄泉。

张艺兴，你凭什么说走就走。


End file.
